Lady Hogwarts
by hemotem
Summary: Harry Potter is laying in bed after his fight with Voldermort when something happens that is truely amazing.


Lady Hogwarts by Hemotem

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter must come quickly!" Dobby Poked trying to get Harry awake.

"Wha What's going on?" As Harry reached for his glasses from the bedside table.

"Harry Potter there is bad wizards about. Dobby must save Harry Potter." Said the little house elf as he kept poking Harry.

To this Harry grabbed his wand as said "Luminous" as his wand tip lit up. "What is going on what bad wizards Dobby?"

"Bad wizards that want to hurt Harry Potter." Cried the house elf. "We must hide before they get Harry Potter."

"Hide where?"

"I am sorry Harry Potter but I must protect Harry Potter." As the house elf jumped up and bit Harry on the hand.

"Ouch!!" Cried Harry. "Why did you do that for?" Looking down at his hand that wasn't his hand any longer it looked more like one of Dobby's hands "What did you do Dobby?"

"I must protect Harry Potter. I must at all costs to Dobby. I will punish my self if Master Harry Potter says to."

"No don't do that Dobby." As Harry remembered Dobby punishing himself for warning him about Voldemort, and about the Malfoys his previous owners.

"You are to"

Just then the doors to the hospital wing slammed open and made Dobby and Harry jump.

"We must go now Harry Potter." Dobby whispered, "Hold onto my hand we will go see Lady Hogwarts."

Harry just did as he was asked and felt the felling just behind his navel being sucked into a small tube.

As he was able to get his bearings again Harry noticed that he had never seen this part of Hogwarts before. It was bright and huge like the great hall where he ate his meals except it didn't have the enchanted ceiling like the great hall. Harry looked towards the end of this hall, where the staff tables were supposed to be, instead of the normal tables and the podium there was just a single throne.

"Welcome, Dobby and Harry." Came this voice of a young woman, "I believe you have a few questions Harry but those must wait for now. Dobby you may return to your duties."

"Yes M'Lady." As Dobby bowed deeply and was gone in a 'pop'.

There was a deafening silence throughout the room that was only broken by the sound of Lady Hogwarts speaking calmly. "Come here Harry, I have the answers that you have running through your head."

"Er " Harry managed to get out thought it didn't sound at all like his voice. But he walked towards the voice sensing that he was not in danger nor was he going to be hurt.

"You see Harry I have been keeping you protected as much as I possibly could these last seven years you have walked my halls. Have a seat will you not?" As he approached the shinning throne that had the school crest on it there was a small chair that looked just as beautiful as the throne before him only in miniature, that wasn't there a moment ago. Harry sat down, not looking anywhere except where he thought the voice was coming from.

"My name is Lady Hogwarts I am named for this school. I became into existence the moment that the founding fathers started using magic within me. Letting me grow with the more that magic was used in and around my presence. "

"What are you?" Harry stammered still starring at the golden throne.

"I am an existence of magic as long as there is magic used within and around me I will continue being." Said the cool loving voice.

"How did Dol"

"I gave him permission to protect you in any way possible. What he used was an ancient form of magic he had with him from birth to protect his masters. What he has done to you is given you the powers that all house elves have temporarily. To protect you from harm, and so you could get some answers that you have had since you first day here."

"Er. Okay. How long will this magic work?"

"That is entirely up to you Harry. You are the only one that can stop this magic from continuing."

"How!" Harry said with a bit of force that amazed even himself. "I am sorry I just don't know what to think of all this."

"That is quite alright Harry I will explain from the beginning as not to confuse you. You can interrupt me at any time you feel that I am going to fast. Is that alright Harry?"

Harry just nodded. "Umm yea I guess so." He had better say something because he didn't know weather or not who was speaking could actually see him.

"I shall begin then."

"It was six and a half years ago. I felt someone coming into my halls that had a power that I haven't ever felt. This power was of course you Harry. It was a combination of powers of so great that I could not ignore. There was the power of pure evil, pure love, bravery, and the yearning of wanting to learn along with fear of the unknown. The latter of the five was something that I get every year from every student that enters my halls, so it wasn't as important as the other four that I was feeling that brought my attention to you.

Those four things and those alone surprised me. It was the amount of these powers that astonished me, these powers that only a child could possess would be of great importance to the entire wizarding world. If I had only known what I know now, I would have seen too it, that this child would be protected beyond any other person on these premises.

I know now that the evil that I was feeling was not of your own but of another evil wizard that you have defeated in these very great halls. I also know that the purest love that you have is from you mother as she died to save you. The one left the instance the man who put that evil into you died forever. However the love and the bravery and the yearning to learn still resides in you along with something else that I have my self given you."

"What have you given me that I am in need of that I do not have already?" Harry said forcefully.

"Don't be upset young Harry Potter. For I have given you a gift that is two fold one of that is what you wanted more than anything in this entire world."

Harry thought about what this voice had said and came to only one possible conclusion. "A family that loves me for who I am?"

"Yes. I have done what no other which or wizard has been able to do I have brought back something from the Veil of Death. I have brought back a living being that did not belong there and was lost. To do this I have had to give something of myself in return and I have gladly done this for you Harry. I have brought back Sirus Black."

"Where is he?!" Shouted Harry.

"He is safe and is awaiting your return."

"Now I must bring you back to the present issue we have on hand there are a dozen wizards and witches that want nothing more than to harm you here tonight. I have done everything in my power to keep them away from you. I also have called the Aurors in to assist myself in their capture but it is you that is going to have to do the actual capture for I do not want my presence known to anyone except those that I can trust. The Aurors are now entering the castle Harry and I must let you go and point them in the right direction."

"How am I to do this? I don't even look like myself. I look like any other house elf in this castle."

"You will return to your normal self once you have decided that you no longer need protection of the house elf. I also must point out that you do have this power in you to return to me at any time you so desire just search your heart and you will find me."

Harry woke up to shouting and spells being shot directly at him that were bouncing off some sort of shield that he did not know how it was brought to him. He got up and grabbed his wand because he knew that this shield was not going to be around him much longer and started shooting spells back at the people that were shooting them at him. With his first spell he had two of the people on the ground and unable to move. As his shield faded he moved as not be hit by other spells. He wasn't saying a word when he cast he was using nonverbal spells that he had trouble with just a few weeks before.

He had another wizard in some sort of body bind and he hit the floor with a thud.

Harry then noticed that there were now only six or seven wizards left in the room when he heard other spells coming from the open door to the surprise of the wizards. Within ten minuets all the wizards that were in the room that were trying to attack Harry were either dead or unable to move.

"You aright there Harry? Came the familiar voice of Tonks.

"Yea, I think so."

"Good gracious my boy!" Grunted the voice of a very tall dark man. "How did you manage to keep all of these scum from killing you?

"I don't know."

"Well I see you didn't do it alone atleast." Came another mans voice. "Looks like this house elf here may of helped you by the looks of it."

Harry looked over to where the man was pointing and saw Dobby laying on the ground not moving. "Dobby!" yelled as he ran to the side of the creature laying there and knelt down to see if he were breathing.

"Bad wizards gone now? " Dobby said with a weak voice.

"They are all taken care of Dobby." Harry said calmly and quietly. "I am glad you came and helped me friend."

To this Dobby just looked up at Harry with the his big eyes and said "Master Harry Potter just called Dobby friend?"

"Yes Dobby you are my friend on of my best friends I have ever had."

"Dobby help Harry Potter any way he could."

"You did a great job Dobby and you deserve a reward for this after you get some rest."

"But Harry Potter might need Dobby, Dobby must ."

"You have done enough for one night my friend and I must insist that you get some rest."

"Harry Potter is to kind to Dobby, but Dobby will do as Harry Potter asks." And with a faint 'pop' Dobby was gone.

"That house elf sure does have something for you don't he Harry?" Said Tonks with a smile.

"Yea he does." Then Harry realized something that Lady Hogwarts had told him. "Tonks! I need to ask a huge favor."

Startled by his tone Tonks replied "Wotcher ya need Harry?"

"This may sound strange but I need to go to the Black Manor and bring back something waiting there for me."

"May I ask what I am bringing back?" Said Tonks with a queer expression on her face.

"Oh I think you will be more than surprised to see what it is." Harry replied with a smile. "Just bring it to the headmistress's quarters when you get back I will be waiting for you. You can apparate from here to the Black Manor from here and be able to return to the Headmistress's quarters when you return." Tonks just nodded and turned on the spot and was gone in a 'pop'

"Will someone please explain what in Merlin's Beard is go. OH my dear heavens" Said McGonagall said as she walked into the hospital wing and saw the Death Eaters lying on the floor.

"Umm Professor Err mam." Stuttered, Harry trying what to say to the sight that is around him. "They came in and tried to kill me. Well Dobby and myself held them off until the Aurors got here."

"And how did the Aurors know to come to the hospital wing I am sure that you did not send an owl to them." Snapped McGonagall.

"Well headmistress we err well I was on my way home from work and was apparating when instead of being home I was brought here." Said the black man with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "Then I felt like I was being drawn to this end of the castle then I heard shouting and spells going off and ran down towards the noise.

The remaining Aurors just shook their heads in agreement to what was being said.

"You mean all of you just apparated to the front doors of Hogwarts?" Said McGonagall wit a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Yes!" Was the reply from several of the Aurors.

"And we just watched Tonks Apparate from this very room." Was a reply from a short wizard that was watching the remaining Death Eaters.

"Professor?" Harry said calmly. "May I have a word with you in your office? You are going to be having a bit of company tonight and I think it would be wise for you to be there when they arrive."

"Yes, very well Mr. Potter." As she gave him a look of puzzlement. "Clean this filth up before I return please I want to have a word with each and every one of you." As she walked out of the room with Harry not to far behind her.

Nothing was said on their walk to the stone gargoyles McGonagall gave the password and the door opened as usual with the stairs rotating up towards the room above. As they reached the office and the door was opened the sound of people apparating into the room startled both of them.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here!?" Shouted McGonagall.

It didn't take Harry long to know that it was Tonks and Sirus that just Apparated into the office.

"Sirus!" Harry yelled pushing McGonagall out of the way of his godfather. Harry embraced his godfather like he wasn't going to ever let go of the man ever again.

"Yes, Harry I am here I don't know how but I am here. The last thing I remember is fighting in the Ministry of Magic and then I woke up in my house."

"I am never going to let you out of my sight again Sirus." Cried Harry as tears of joy flooded his eyes and ran down his face.

"Will someone please tell me what in Merlin's beard is going on here I thought you were dead and how in the world did you apparate from the hospital wing and back into my office?" With a tone a shock and amazement on her voice and in her face.

"Dunno?" Came the reply from Tonks "It just felt like I had to. That and Harry here said I could." With a tone of finality in her voice.

"Harry will you please tell me what is going on around here?"

"Yea I think you all need to sit down for this one though."

"There is one thing I must insist on that none of you repeat a single word of what I am about to tell you to anyone not even the Order."

To this everyone just nodded in agreement.

Harry took a deep breath and started to tell the three people in the room about Dobby turning him into a house elf and taking him to Lady Hogwarts, then waking up in the hospital ward and fighting the Death Eaters, and having the Aurors coming to help him.

As Harry finished his story there was a long silence.

Then McGonagall broke the silence "Well we definitely don't want anyone knowing about that do we? Harry here definitely doesn't need to be exploited anymore. But what are we going to say about Mr. Black here? There were witnesses that saw him fall into the Veil of Death and no one that has ever gone in there has come out."

"Professor I think Hogwarts has that under control." Said Harry with a calm soothing voice.

"What do you mean Harry?" Sirus replied with a tone of questionability.

"I don't know exactly but I feel she has taken care of everything on the inside of this castle and on the rest of the wizarding world.

Then there was a flash of flames and a song that Harry knew very well to belong to Fawkes was sitting on Harrys shoulder holding the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

Harry took the rolled up paper from Fawkes and petted the beautiful bird for a moment "Thank you my friend." Fawkes flew over to a bookcase where his perch used to be and sat down. "Well this just might cover anything that could be said." As Harry set the paper on the desk so everyone could read the headline.

Twelve Death Eaters arrested or killed outside Hogsmeade 

Early this morning twelve known Death Eaters were found and had a fight with local Aurors and had lost five of their men the remaining seven Death Eaters are now being held in a maximum-security cell in the Ministries of Magic. Also to the surprise to everyone Sirus Black (Yes the same Sirus Black that escaped from Azkaban and was found innocent at a latter trial) was found gagged and tied up in the Three Broomsticks when the tavern owner went to open shop he found Black laying on the floor as he entered his establishment. Story continued on page four six and thirty-four.

There was a Picture of a slightly damaged Hogsmeade with Aurors and Death Eaters fighting each other.

"How" Came the reply of everyone in the room except Harry for that instant everyone's eyes went blurry and Harry knew that it was Hogwarts helping him out.

"Well Headmistress I think we have taken enough of your time for now." Said Harry after a few moments.

"Ahh yes well thank goodness that your godfather is safe now." Said McGonagall

As they were about to leave Fawkes flew down to sit on Harrys shoulder and cooed as to say I belong to you now.

"Isn't that Fawkes, Dumbledores old phoenix?" Asked McGonagall.

"Yes it is he has been keeping me alive since I was taken by Death Eaters bringing me food and hope." Said Sirus petting the bird respectively.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to be excusing you from all your classes today so you can spend some time with your godfather.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said with a smile on his face knowing that he had a family now and no one was going to be taking that away as long as he would live.

The End? Well maybe. )


End file.
